Not to Mention Little League
}} Eugene and Roy discuss the circumstances of their reunion. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Eugene Greenhilt ◀ ▶ Transcript Eugene: ...of course, I'm pretty good at that "dirty dancing", so I can see how you could be confused... Roy: DAD?!? Haley: F dxaqgxd oaq cbfr oaqi rbr pbc rlbr? Roy: You were the "Being of Pure Law and Good" all along? How...? Eugene: Good gods, boy, has being a fighter dulled your wits so much that you've forgotten my specialty? Eugene: Illusions! Eugene: I'll have you know that I was named Best Illusionist of the Year three times by the Wizzie Awards by the time I was your age. Roy: Gee, Dad, I had no idea. It's not like the trophies were enshrined in our front hallway or anything. Eugene: You should have seen your face when you heard the big red angel voice! Ahem: Eugene: No mercy! Kill! KILL! Eugene: Priceless! Roy: It's reassuring to know that you haven't decided to spontaneously start taking my feelings into account during your absence. Eugene (off-panel): Oh, relax. I was just having some fun with you. Eugene: Look, I didn't WANT to drag this Shojo guy into our family business. Eugene: I had better things to do. (Like Violet, for example. Heh.) Roy: Ugh, Dad! Eugene: But you didn't give me much choice! Maybe if you took the time to fix what you'd broken, I wouldn't have need to. Roy: Huh?? Eugene: The sword, Roy, the sword. You know, our family heirloom? What, you think I can just pop in and talk to anyone? What kind of an afterlife do you think they're running here? Roy: Dad, just slow down and explain exactly what you're saying. Eugene: Sigh. I weep for your dying grey matter. Eugene: OK, here it goes: The Greenhilt sword, the symbol of our family—the sword you're carrying around right now—is the metaphysical link that allows me to appear to you in spectral form. Eugene: Once it was broken, I couldn't manifest freely anymore, and was bound by all the normal rules for dead spirits. Roy: So that's why you haven't shown up for all these months? Eugene: Yes! Of course! Roy: I see... Roy: And this isn't like that time you missed my 7th grade school play? Eugene: I told you, I was on the Astral Plane on business! Let it drop! D&D Context * Wizard characters can specialize in a school of magic to cast some additional spells per day. * The Astral Plane is a plane that exists between the Prime Material and other planes, including the Outer Planes. Trivia * The translation of Haley's line is: ** Panel 1: "I thought you said your dad was dead?" * In the first panel, Eugene makes a reference to the Patrick Swayze film Dirty Dancing. In the last panel of the previous strip he had just compared himself to Patrick Swayze in Ghost. External Links * 291}} View the comic * 6023}} View the discussion thread Category:Roy Accepts Shojo's Job Offer and Reforges Greenhilt